


Second Watch

by Privant



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Exhibitionism, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 14:56:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9277013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Privant/pseuds/Privant
Summary: The company, well on their way to Erebor, stops for the night. Thorin gives Bilbo a few instructions, and they enjoy the results during the second watch.It helps that no one in the company is particularly observant.





	

It felt too good to stop, not that he would ever think of it.

Softly Bilbo trailed his hands up and down his chest, reveling in the downy hair that coated a path to his thickening prick. The heel of his hand caught a hardened nipple every so often, and a delicious shudder ran through him each time as he imagined someone finding him like this.

His cock throbbed on its own, and his muscles clenched as he traced the pads of his fingers around it, not touching. Bilbo’s other hand caressed his left nipple, the thumb circling it, a nail pressing at intervals and scratching just the slightest. In his mind it was not his hand, but a dwarven hand, large and firm and royal.

He was such a dirty hobbit, thinking about things that he shouldn’t, especially in company like this. But masturbating was the bachelor’s need, and a bachelor of 51 was especially good at it; Bilbo had long been able to tease himself for hours before orgasm, working himself up and down, as he did now.

The darkness of camp and the silence around him made every noise seem bigger, and every stroke up and down his body teased a bit more. Breathing was almost a hardship, his ministrations leaving him struggling to breathe normally. His asshole twitched, the wet, empty feeling making him over-sensitive. Finally he let himself nudge his cock a little, the wet head smearing his hand under the sheets. Someone moved on the other side of the fire, and he froze for a second, waiting.

“Touch yourself, but not too much. I want you unclothed, lying dirty and wanton beneath your bedroll, ready for me. Touch yourself and let no one know, and I will give you a bit of a reward once I come on watch. But do not cum before I come for you.”

The words, replaying again and again in his mind made him wiggle on the ground, using a stone underneath his blankets as a bit of friction to push along the cleft of his ass, in and out, up and down, though it was not enough. Only a few minutes more, it seemed, before the watch changed, but Oin was never very observant anyway for a dwarf... Maybe he could...

He mewled quietly, frustrated, and a hand came out of the dark to grip his hair gently. Bilbo gasped in fright, hands shooting up from underneath the bedroll, when a lusty face leaned closer and the last embers of the dying fire illuminated Thorin’s furred chest and flowing hair.

“There you are, lovely. Enjoying yourself a bit?” The dwarf was practically purring, and as he knelt he pulled Bilbo’s face gently by his hair toward his crotch. “Everyone's sound asleep. Why don’t you take a look at what I have for you, and unwrap your present a bit?”

Glancing nervously at the sleeping dwarves only meters away from them, Bilbo leaned forward to nuzzle the large bulge in Thorin’s trousers, mouthing a bit at the clothed cock and lightly running his teeth near the seam. With a hissed breath, Thorin pushed Bilbo down, mouth covering his hobbit's. Wet tongues danced lightly, Thorin taking control and sucking Bilbo’s gently into his mouth. When they broke both moaned easily, Thorin kissing him quickly and violently to smother the sound.

Panting a bit, Thorin scooted back from Bilbo, hand leaving his hair to push back his head, and the dwarf took a second to stare at the undone hobbit. Bilbo's limpid eyes glowed in the dying embers of the fire, and his skin flushed with excitement as he lay under Thorin's gaze. But they were not there just to look.

Thorin scooted down so they were both laying on Bilbo’s borrowed bedroll, and kicked his trousers off so he was fully naked. Bilbo’s hands immediately went for the promised prize, his lower half thrusting forward readily to align with Thorin’s so that he could take them both in a spit-soaked hand. Steadying himself, Thorin curled an arm around Bilbo to knead at his ass, the other trapped beneath his side. Bilbo didn’t stroke so much as cupped his hand and received Thorin, the dwarf’s larger dick sliding like velvet over his own fingers and cock. For minutes they lay, hips pumping slightly, becoming beaded with sweat, breathing each other’s air.

Finally, Bilbo was nearly at wit’s end, wanting more, wanting Thorin.

“Please” he rasped quietly, voice sticking from kisses and disuse, “please, inside me, I’m ready, please.” Accompanied by a wanton twist of his hips, Bilbo rolled away from Thorin and his lusty look, only to move back and press his plump ass against Thorin’s front. The older continued to thrust slightly, this time moving gently along the top of Bilbo’s cleft, while a hand came down and squeezed the flesh before him. Moaning in appreciation, Thorin traced Bilbo’s hole with a finger, finding the rim slightly wet and the skin slick. If possible Thorin hardened more with the thought of Bilbo preparing himself. Indeed the hole gaped a bit by itself, the sight lost in the dark, and his pointer finger caught along the rim, dipping inwards a bit and making Bilbo gasp as he palmed his smaller cock. The slick sound it made went unremarked, the both of them too far gone to care about the others only feet away.

“Tell me more; tell me what I should do, what you did to yourself.”

“I want your big cock in my ass, I want you to push it in me and fuck me until I can’t remember my name. I opened myself for you, used my fingers as the company went to bed, and fucked myself on my hand while I thought of you. Then I touched myself a little and waited, waited for you to come to me, to cum in me and make me cum. Please!” Bilbo struggled as he spoke, pushing his ass against Thorin and wiggling so that eventually Thorin’s dick rested against his hole, catching again on the rim as he spasmed.

Taking his dick in hand, Thorin rubbed the weeping head over the little hole waiting for him. He brought it down a bit to Bilbo’s ball sack, dragging back up as Bilbo sobbed a bit. Then, gently, he pushed forward, taking nearly a full minute to slide home into Bilbo’s delicious heat once more. It had been days since they’d been able to do this, and Thorin wanted to draw it out as much as possible. He grunted a bit, trying to capture the feeling of Bilbo swallowing him with smooth friction. Then, finally, there was a sudden motion as Thorin’s cockhead made the full slide in. Bilbo shuddered with bated breath and pushed back, his patience spent. Thorin could feel his cock weeping as Bilbo’s tight, wet passage massaged and gripped his cock, the inside of Bilbo’s channel flexing and kneading his dwarfhood as Bilbo clenched.

Slowing as he bottomed out, Thorin gripped Bilbo’s hips gently and pressed as far into his body as possible while grinding back and forth. Tipping his head forward he licked up the side of Bilbo’s ear as he did, and began thrusting as he mouthed the lobe. The hobbit’s breathing increased, and his body began to jerk with the force of Thorin’s thrusts. Thorin was never more aware of their size differences than when his cock was sheathed in the hobbit.

Heavy breaths and the slide of skin filled their space as the two moved, and Bilbo palming his cock as they thrusted, always mindful of the company around them. Increasing his speed to the fastest they could spare, Thorin tried several angles before his cock nudged up against a spot in Bilbo that had him whimpering every time. Aiming there, he continued at his brutal pace, whispering in Bilbo’s ear as he braced an arm around him:

“That’s it, feel me in you, feel my dick deep inside... I’m going to paint you, going to fill you up with royal cum, mark you as mine, mine to hold and fuck. Yes, that's it... Cum for me, Bilbo, cum for your king.”

With a short cry, Bilbo tensed, back arching and toes curling as his cock spit white all up his front and coated his hand. Distantly he felt Thorin continue to thrust for a moment before he jerked sporadically, a thick warmth filling him inside as Thorin came, and came, and came. It seemed like several minutes passed before the aftershocks finished, though Thorin stayed nestled inside him, a thin drip of seed running alongside his softening cock as they lay in the dark. Absently, Thorin brought Bilbo’s seed-coated hand to Bilbo’s mouth, encouraging him to clean it off, which he did with abandon, tongue nicking Thorin’s fingers where he held Bilbo’s hand.

“Very good, ghivashel, very good. You are a worth beyond words. Rest. I will wake you before my watch ends and we can clean up then.” Soft fingers carded through his hair gently before moving down to softly stroke Bilbo’s stomach, and the hobbit smiled sleepily.

“Thorin. L’you” he mumbled, already half gone in his post-orgasm haze.

“Sleep well, amrâlimê.”


End file.
